Rain Dance
by Kidara
Summary: A dance to cheer up the crew of the Ark with the beginnings of a new relationship. -Slash- Added Sequel, Happy and sad versions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Transformers, nor make money off of it.

**Characters: **Jazz/Prowl, Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, mentions of other characters from the G1 verse. Mentions of Hound/Mirage.

**Warnings: **Mechs kissing.

**Summary: **A dance to cheer up the crew of the Ark with the beginnings of a new relationship.

**Notes: **I had every intention of incorporating more Native American tradition into this, but the bunny went in another direction. And then there is the fact that it seems almost impossible to find out enough about a rain dance. And that's including asking the native americans. Written for the April Showers bring May flowers challenge on the PXJ comm. And i really have no idea where the courting tradition came from...

* * *

Prowl sighed deeply as he made his way towards the exit to the Ark. It had been one of those days where anything that could go wrong had indeed went wrong. It had started out with an attack on a oil refinery by the decepticons. The battle hadn't lasted that long and ended with Megatron retreating as normal. Then came the small infestation of prairie dogs in the secondary cargo hold. Prowl gave a small chuckle at the memory of Sideswipe and Jazz chasing the small creatures in an attempt to capture and move them to safety. After that it had been a series of unfortunate events that had succeeded in stressing him until he was completely exhausted. And now he wanted nothing more then to take a long quiet drive out in the desert.

As Prowl exited the Ark and prepared to transform he noticed the unmistakable sounds of construction. Pausing he debated shortly on just ignoring it and continuing on with his drive. But curiosity got the better of him and he moved in the direction the noise was coming from. He quickly realized he would have been better off ignoring it.

The sun was on the verge of setting and several mechs had built a large bonfire. Several more seemed to be constructing drums from oil barrels by stretching some sort of fabric over them. The soft music of flutes drifted across the area from four large speakers that had been set up. Confusion swept over him as he attempted to figure out what the crew had planned. A party seemed given. But this was unlike any party he had ever seen before.

Jazz glanced up from where he was directing some mechs to set makeshift benches a little ways away from the fire and noticed Prowl eying the activity with a very confused look on his faceplates. Ordering Sunstreaker to take over, he made his way towards the SIC.

"Whats up, Prowler?"

"I should be asking you that. I must admit I am having trouble figuring out what you're up to."

.

"We are setting up for a Rain Dance." Jazz had to fight to keep the smirk off his faceplates as Prowl looked even more confused.

"A Rain Dance?"

"Yes, a Rain Dance. You see, native americans believe that by doing a certain type of dance, it will make it rain." Jazz watched as the confusion turned to disbelief.

"Surely you don't expect to make it rain by dancing. Rain is formed when evaporated water condenses into clouds-" Prowl broke off as Jazz's faceplates broke out into a smile. Something twisted in his spark and Prowl had to forcibly stop his reaction from showing.

"Prowl, I know how rain is formed. Any sparkling knows that. We aren't expecting to make it rain. We are expecting to have fun."

"I highly doubt a party should be held. Tomorrow we start the battle simulations." Prowl watched as the smile fled Jazz's face to be replaced by seriousness. Again his spark twinged. This time with regret at seeing the smile vanish. He couldn't understand this sudden reaction to the other bot. He had been friends with Jazz for eons. Not close friends, but he saw the mech often enough to be startled by these new feelings.

"A party is exactly what the crew needs. The upcoming simulations have them stressed. They need to relax and have fun. Besides, the high grade has been banned." Jazz watched the other closely. He knew that if Prowl really objected to the party, he would call a halt to it. He hoped he wouldn't though, the crew needed a way to release the stress accumulated over the past few days.

Prowl relaxed and all his reservations fled. He trusted Jazz. "Very well Jazz. But I expect to see everyone at the top of their game tomorrow."

Jazz watched as Prowl turned, transformed and sped across the desert. His visored optics remained trained on the black and white form until it vanished from sight.

"Why didn't you ask him to join us?" Sideswipe smirked at the saboteur.

"You know Prowl, he wouldn't have been happy at the party. His idea of relaxation is quiet and solitude." Jazz tore his gaze from the point where Prowl had vanished in the distance and scowled at Sideswipe before heading back towards the area they were setting up.

Sideswipe followed. "Everyone knows you have a thing for Prowl, why not do something about it?"

Jazz whirled on the front-liner, forcing him to back up a step. "What the slag do you mean by that?"

Sideswipe held his servos up. "Take it easy. Its just that everyone has seen how you watch Prowl. You would have to be blind not to see that you want him. Why do you think none of the rest of the crew have approached him?"

Jazz blinked, causing his visor to flicker. Prowl had been a friend for ages, he hadn't realized he had been watching the tactician though. Now that he thought of it though he could remember several instances of simply enjoying the curves adorning the praxian. But even so...

"It wouldn't matter if I did. Prowl is the type that would never mix business with pleasure. Now if you will excuse me, I have a party to get ready." Jazz whirled back around and stalked away, leaving Sideswipe to stare after him.

**\/**

Darkness had fallen completely and a nearly full moon had risen by the time Prowl had made his way back towards the Ark. Still a little ways away, he could hear the deep thrumming beat of the drums. He'd had every intention of skirting the activities and heading straight inside the Ark, but as he got closer his wheels seemed to automatically turn towards the gathering of mechs not far off. As he reached the edge of the crowd he transformed quietly before sliding into the mass of autobots.

He maneuvered through the crowd, being careful of his doorwings, until he could see the mechs dancing in the center. The bonfire cast ever shifting shards of light and shadow across those dancing in the center, creating a air of mystery and illusion.

Prowl's optics drifted across the sea of mechs, searching without realizing it for that one mech with armor similar to his own. The accompanying music being played from the speakers suddenly changed to an ancient Cybertronian piece. For a moment the drums maintained their loud beat before softening to match. Prowl was slightly amazed at the way the music from two different worlds could blend so well together.

The mechs dancing had changed their style according to the music and were slowly pairing off. Prowls optics were drawn to the shadows where the firelight briefly lit up a body moving amongst the others. His spark pulsed in his chest and he frowned at the reaction. He had avoided getting attached to any of the bots under his command. It was against his own morals to mix business with pleasure. But here he was, staring at his fellow crew member, wanting nothing more then to go dance with the mech. And he never, ever danced. In the past whenever he had felt the need for companionship he had headed out into Iacon, easily finding a berth partner. But here... Here it was impossible, unless he sought out a decepticon. He shuddered and offlined his optics at the idea.

The music shifted again, becoming slower and more sultry. The drums had stopped completely and Prowl kept his optics off, allowing his mind to drift slowly with the music. He jerked and on-lined his optics suddenly as a servo gently pulled him to him forward.

**\/**

Jazz tugged the tactician close, relishing in the feel of the other against his chassis. He smiled slightly as Prowl stiffened in his arms for a few seconds before relaxing completely and moving with him to the slow beat of the music. Surprise filtered through Jazz. While he had hoped, he never expected Prowl to give in and dance with him.

The music faded until all they were aware of was each other. Not that they needed to hear it. Their sparks beat a rhythm that they couldn't help but sway too. Jazz pressed his servo into Prowls lower back-struts, pulling the mech just a little closer. He brushed his lips against the others cheek and watched as Prowls optics closed, feeling the mech leaning into the touch. Jazz had wanted him for so long, from a distance, he'd never dreamed he would be standing this close to him. And now that he was, he never wanted to let him go.

Jazz stroked a servo up Prowls arm before gently cupping the mechs face, leaning forward he lightly brushed his lips over the others. He realized his mistake too late as Prowl stiffened in his arms, optics widening and then tearing himself away before making a beeline for the interior of the Ark. Jazz remained where he was, his arms falling to his sides as his visored optics tracked the tacticians hasty retreat. His spark clenched in on itself and he cursed his stupidity. For a moment, Jazz debated on following Prowl, then decided against it. Whatever he could say would likely only make the situation worse.

**\/**

"Prowl."

Prowl slid to halt so fast his pedes squealed against the metal floor of the Ark. He straightened to attention and turned to face the mech that had called out to him. He stiffened. Optimus Prime was sitting on one of the many benches set up just inside the entrance and it was evident that he had seen what had happened. But instead of the disapproving look he expected, Prowl encountered concern.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes- No." Prowl sighed and centered himself. "It will be, Sir." Even as he said it, his tanks churned. He had no idea how to make things better. He began to berate himself for letting them come to this in the first place.

Prime eyed his Second in Command. The mech's usual blank faceplates were a mass of emotion. Worry, tension, pain and a sense of uncertainty seemed to swirl through him. Optimus had watched Prowl dance with his 3IC, and it had been a very long time since he had seen him that relaxed and happy. He gave a sigh and leaned back, motioning towards the empty spot on the bench. Prowl settled onto it stiffly.

"Why are we fighting this war?"

Prowl shot him a startled look. "Because the deceptic-"

Prime shook his head and interrupted. "That's not what I mean, Prowl. Why are we fighting?"

The tactician hesitated, studying the prime. "For freedom. We are fighting for the right to survive. To live."

"Then why are you in here, and not out there dancing with Jazz?" Optimus' optics sparkled as he watched Prowl shift uncomfortably.

"Because officers are not allowed to engage in personal affairs with other officers or autobots under their command." Prowl recited the rule almost automatically.

"Many Autobots have sacrificed their lives in more then one way for this war. We are stuck here, Prowl. And while we have so far managed to hold our own, we are still outnumbered by the decepticons. Any one of us could offline tomorrow. How can I, as Prime, deny my crew any happiness they may find?"

Prowl stared at his commanding officer, uncertain how to respond. He opened his mouth and then closed it again before finding his voice. "Relations amongst the crew, specially among the command staff could put us at a disadvantage on the battlefield. Bots would be looking out for their mates rather then paying attention to the battle."

Prime sighed and shook his head slightly. "Then let me ask you a question Prowl. And I would like a completely honest answer." He paused ignoring the indignant look on the others faceplates, continuing once he received a nod from Prowl. "Consider this: You are not currently attached to any mech. You are not bonded. But what if the decepticons attacked right now? What if Jazz was taken prisoner? How would you respond?"

Prowl knew the correct response would be to organize a recovery team. But if he were honest... "I would go after him."

"And if I issued orders for you to remain in the Ark and to send a team out?"

"I would still go." Prowl hesitated, looking startled at his own words. He had just admitted to his Prime that he would betray him.

Optimus's voice lowered. "And if Jazz was killed?"

Once again Prowl answered without thinking, and once again he was shocked at his feelings. "Then I would follow him."

Prime nodded, already knowing this would be the answer. "And how long have you felt this way?"

"I didn't know until today. But I would guess its been building for some time. I'm sorry, Sir."

"The main reason behind the rules that we have, is because bonded pairs would be a liability. Instead of losing one mech we would lose two. But as you have pointed out, I would still lose two. In the face of that, how can I keep my crew from having something to brighten their days in this never ending war?"

Prowl said nothing, simply staring at the prime.

"Then there is the fact that I believe that the crew is stronger together then apart. Did you know that we already have two bonded pairs in our ranks? And there is rumors of a third set courting."

Prowl spluttered. Two pairs? How had he missed that? "Who are they, Sir?"\

Optimus chuckled. "Mirage and Hound were the first to request permission. Then Inferno and Red Alert. The rumors are that the twins are courting Ratchet."

Prowls processors and Battle computer suddenly kicked into overdrive and he was startled at the numbers it spat out. His optics widened and he began to speak softly, almost to himself. "Having the twins with Ratchet on the battlefield is actually a good idea. As a medic he is almost always under constant fire and that slows him down. If the twins were with him, it would increase his success rate and lower the amount of time our mechs would be out because of injuries."

"Prowl, if you choose to pursue something with Jazz, you have my support. The same goes if you simply need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Sir."

The Autobot leader shifted and glanced out through the open doors of the Ark. "Although, should you decide to, you may wish to make a move soon. It seems someone else has their own ideas when it comes to Jazz." Prime shot a startled look at Prowl then chuckled as the mech growled softly beside him.

Prowl stared out through the entrance of the Ark to the place where Bluestreak was seemed to attempting to coax Jazz into dancing with him. He gave another low growl as Jazz allowed himself to be led closer to the fire.

"You could always just cut in." Prime stated with a smirk.

"But to cut in..." Prowl hesitated. On Cybertron, It had been traditionally accepted that if a mech requested to cut in on another that it was an open deceleration of intent to court.

"Wasn't it your intention to court Jazz, Prowl? Or are you simply looking for a berth partner?"

Prowl sputtered. "Of course I wasn't looking for a berth partner!"

Giving a chuckle, Prime glanced over to where Jazz and Bluestreak were dancing. "Then whats the problem?"

"Of course, You're right, Sir." Prowl straightened slightly, still a little nervous. By nature he was a private mech. To make such a public move on another mech was something he had never done before. He took several steps towards the exit before stopping and turning back to the Prime.

"Sir, I know this is a little late to ask this, but I was wondering if it would be alright to postpone the Battle Simulations until next week?"

"To what end?" Prime knew that if Prowl was asking, it wasn't for personal reasons.

"It came to my attention that the crew was worried about their performance. The purpose of the Battle Simulations was to find new tactics and strengthen our teamwork. If mechs go into it stressed, we may end up with someone getting injured. I would like to rework the simulations to make them more interesting. Besides, I think there are ways we could use the bonded pairs to our advantage. I would also like a chance to get some opinions from the crew on what they would like to see in the simulations."

"Granted. Ill make an announcement to the crew shortly."

"Thank you, Sir." With that Prowl turned and made a beeline towards the place Jazz and Bluestreak were dancing.

Optimus Prime watched his 2IC make his way outside, turning back when he heard a noise. Ironhide sat beside him and offered a cube of energon.

"Nice timing."

Ironhide laughed. "I know when to keep out of sight. Did you get through to him?"

Prime's chuckles joined Ironhides. "Yes, I think so. Though we will have to keep an optic on him, I suppose."

The two friends sat and drank their energon, watching as Prowl made his way over to Jazz.

**\/**

Prowl stood in the shadows, watching as Jazz danced with Bluestreak. He appeared to be having fun and Prowl was hesitant to interrupt them. Did he really have a right to do so after running away earlier? He jumped as he received a nudge through his comm from the Prime. Straightening and settling his doorwings into a dignified position on his back, Prowl stepped out of the shadows and made his way through the mechs dancing. As he passed, many stopped and watched with curiosity. He ignored them and focused on his goal.

Reaching the two mechs, he paused before asking politely to cut in. The two stepped apart, Bluestreak backing away to give Jazz a chance to answer. Tradition required that he ignore Bluestreak and focus on Jazz. As he locked his optics on Jazz's visor his spark pulsed nervously. And when Jazz used a private comm to speak to him, he nearly jumped.

_-Prowler. You do know what that means, don't you? Are you sure?-_

_-I do. And I would not have asked if I was not completely sure.-_ Prowl smiled slightly, his optics still locked with Jazz's.

The saboteurs face broke into a smile and he offered a servo to Prowl. As the other mech accepted it, he tugged him in close, easily guiding him into the dance.

"I'd be honored, Prowl."

Prowl relaxed, all the nervousness draining away, frame slightly heating in embarrassment as the crew broke into cheers. He soon forgot about it though as he danced with Jazz. He forgot about everything but the feel of the other bot. His spark trembled with every brush of Jazz's chassis against him. A slow song started and Prowl tugged Jazz closer, resting his servos on the bots black hips. He leaned in with the intent to brush a kiss over those soft lips, only to be stopped by the Primes voice over the PA system.

"Autobots. I have an announcement to make. The Battle Simulations that were to be held tomorrow have been postponed for a week. This is due to the fact that Prowl wants to redo the events being held and to factor in new information." The primes voice hesitated and Prowl opened up a link to the PA system through a remote connection.

"The purpose of these simulations are not to grade your performance, but to come up with new tactics and strategies. Anyone that would like to offer suggestions, please bring them to my attention or drop off a datapad." Prowl paused for a second before adding: "During working hours."

This had several mechs laughing, including the one currently pressed close to the tactician. The resulting vibrations that spread from Jazz's frame to Prowls had him giving a low growl. And Prowl realized instantly that he was still connected to the PA system. Embarrassment flooded through him again and he quickly terminated the connection and buried his helm in Jazz's neck.

Jazz was laughing outright now, and Prowls embarrassment gave way to annoyance."It's not that funny!."

"Sorry." Jazz gasped, attempting to maintain a serious face only to dissolve into laughter once again.

Prowl smirked, letting Jazz have his fun for a few minutes before deciding to put a stop to it. He tugged Jazz across the few inches that separated them until their chassis came together with a soft noise. Then he kissed Jazz hard, effectively cutting off the mechs laughter and causing his systems to rev loudly. He pulled away briefly, chuckling. Jazz stared at him in a slightly dazed way before leaning back in to nibble at Prowls bottom lip. He groaned and felt Jazz shiver in response. Prowl raised a servo to cup his cheek and smiled softly as Jazz dimmed his visor, as if savoring his touch, then turned and pressed a kiss into his hand. Then he was kissing him again, his mouth devouring Jazz's, his kisses greedy, hungry.

It took a few minutes for either of them to register the soft pinging against their armor. A wet sensation finally captured their attention and they drew apart slightly, glancing around as mechs dashed for the cover of the Arks interior. Jazz glanced upwards, chuckling as the soft drizzle of rain suddenly turned into a downpour. Shifting his gaze back to Prowl he smiled and kissed the bots nose before turning and tugging him in the direction of the Ark.

**\/**

Prowl scowled in irritation. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more then to return to his quarters and sink into recharge. But every time he headed in that direction, someone would detour him. And if that hadn't been bad enough, Jazz had been away on a mission for the past week, and while he spoke with him regularly he still missed the mech. As he thought of Jazz, his scowl faded and a soft smile replaced it. Over the past month they had grown closer, and Prowl was forever grateful for the mechs presence in his life.

He finally made it to his quarters, shooing away WheelJack and managing to sidestep Bluestreak. Once inside he moved towards his desk in order to set down his datapads. He paused as he noticed a vase sitting on the desk. The vase was made of a beautiful golden colored glass and held an even more beautiful metal rosebud. The rose was a deep metallic red that darkened to a deeper shade at the edge of the petals. The stem was a bronzed green color. Prowl reached to touch the rose, a million questions shifting through his processor, then paused and picked up the datapad that lay next to it instead. He lightly tapped the screen to activate it and smiled as a message from Jazz popped up.

_-Prowler,_

_I know Cybertronians don't normally celebrate anniversaries after such a short time, but the humans have a saying that I wanted to share with you. _

_April showers bring May flowers. _

_It rained on the day you first approached me, one month ago. I felt it only fitting to give you flowers on this date. However human flowers are so tiny and dainty. Not to mention they die almost instantly. So I worked with WheelJack to create this for you.(Don't worry, it wont explode.) I hope you will consider it a sign of my feelings for you. _

_Yours forever, Jazz-_

Touched to his spark, Prowl reached out a finger to gently brush one of the petals and stilled in surprise as the rose unfolded. A gentle scent wafted up and he closed his optics to enjoy the fragrance. The care and detail put into the rose was obvious and Prowl left Prowl suddenly wishing that Jazz was there, right then. He made a decision and began to gather the items he would need to make Jazz's return home special.

"You may break, you may shatter the vase, if you will,  
But the scent of the roses will hang round it still. "  
― Thomas Moore


	2. Let it Rain - Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own them, and not making any money off of it.

Notes: This is a sequel to Rain Dance. There are two versions. One that has a happy ending and one that is rather sad. I decided to go ahead and post both here. Let it Rain was done for the PxJ Anniversary Challenge on the LJ community.

_**Let it Rain**_

* * *

_Prowl leaned back into Jazz's arms, the pain of the wound across his chestplates numbing and fading away as Ratchets sedative began to work. He could vaguely hear his mate's voice in his audio, whispering soft words of love and comfort. The sounds of the battle died away in the background as the 'cons were forced to retreat once more. Almost distractedly he became aware of a soft pinging against his armor and a dampness that had nothing to do with Jazz's tears. _

_Pulling as much of his processor out of the fog that seemed to drag him down as he could, he focused on the wet feeling pooling on his doorwings. His mind working far slower then normal from lack of energon, he finally realized that it was starting to rain. He smiled softly for the rain held a special meaning to him. He spoke, not noticing that he cut into the endless litany of meaningless words flowing from Jazz._

"_Jazz, Its raining." His voice was soft, barely a whisper. But he knew Jazz had heard._

"_Let it rain, my love, let it rain." Jazz pulled him closer and kissed his helm softly. It was the last thing Prowl was aware of as he slipped into the sedative induced recharge._

The memory faded and Prowl found himself back in his office. He slumped forward, burying his face into his arms. That memory had been centuries ago and had grown slightly fuzzy with time, but he could still feel Jazz's arms around him and hear the soft pinging of rain against their armor. And he could still remember the tired look of relief on his loves face when he had finally been allowed to wake back up. It had been far too long since he had felt Jazz's arms or the rain, and he dearly missed both.

The war had been over for centuries. Jazz's final mission had ended it. The decepticons had stepped up their attacks. Drawing not only the autobots into battles, but the humans as well. The loss of life began to mount on both sides and Optimus Prime realized a stop had to be put to it. He had sent a single mech deep into the enemies den with the orders to assassinate its leaders.

It had been successful. The war ended within days, the 'cons scattering without a leader to guide them. And while the rest of the autobots celebrated, Prowl waited for his mates return. When Jazz failed to return, they sent a team to his last known location. The team had returned empty handed. No one had seen or heard the mech. What few decepticons remained in the area swore they had never even known Jazz had been there until they located the grey frames of their leaders.

With there no longer being a need for the autobots to protect the humans, it slowly became apparent that there simply wasn't the room or resources on Earth to support both races. So the autobots returned to Cybertron taking a reluctant Prowl with them. Prowl had argued, fought and pleaded to remain behind, certain that he could find Jazz. But it was to no avail. The Prime refused to leave him behind and gave Prowl orders to assist in the rebuilding of their planet.

But Cybertron itself was a shattered planet. And after a century of trying to bring it back to life, the autobots were forced to admit it was a lost cause. As a result, they were forced to abandon the home they had once known. They took what they could salvage and left their world behind. Returning to Earth was impossible, so a team led by Prowl went out ahead of the rest in order to search for a planet that could meet their needs. It was a journey that had taken them centuries. Most planets already supported life or was incompatible with their own.

Finally they had found one. A beautiful silver and blue planet that hosted a unique combination of organic materials and metals. The planets atmosphere would have been toxic to humans, but held just enough oxygen to cool the Cybertronians internal systems. The planets system included

a bright sun that took a little getting used to and an asteroid field that the bots were able to harvest for building metals. It was far enough away from other lifeforms that they would not be bothered.

A temporary base had been built for the bots to stay in while plans for the planet were made. It was here, in this base that Prowl spent all his time. He worked more then he had when the war had been going on. He never stepped foot outside. Never once took a look at the planet that was now home. Few bots risked his temper in order to talk with him.

A knock sounded at the door and before he could tell them to go away, both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pushed their way inside. Prowl let out a low growl of irritation, in no mood to deal with the twins at the moment. They were two of the few that still sought him out, and there was nothing he could do to chase them away. If he yelled at them, they yelled back. If he stuck them in the brig, they got Ratchet or Optimus Prime to let them out and were soon back. If he struck out at them, they simply endured it. If he hid from them, they found him.

But more often then not, they were what kept him sane these days. There had been times in the past that he had given up hope of everything, tempted far too many times to simply fade away. But the twins were always there to bring him back, even if they weren't aware of it. And he wasn't sure if he should hate them or be grateful. For Prowl, life without Jazz was merely an existence. A very painful one at that.

Facing the twins, Prowl scowled. "What do you want this time?"

Sunstreaker scowled back and crossed his arms while Sideswipe gave a small smile before responding. "We are going out to explore the planet and thought you might like to come with us."

Prowl was already shaking his head before the red bot was finished talking. "No thank you. I have no wish to see this planet."

"Prowl-" Sideswipe sighed as he saw the stubborn look cross his commanders faceplates. Turning, he and his brother made their way to the door. Once there, Sunstreaker paused and turned back.

"Fine, have it your way. But there is a storm incoming and it is expected to rain." Upon saying that, Sunstreaker followed his twin out of the room.

Prowl returned to his work, content to be left alone finally. But the twins last words kept coming back, and the promise of rain slowly lured him outside. He ignored the looks cast at him by the other autobots as he left the building. Before this, he had never once stepped out in to the world they now called home, and many mechs had believed that he never would. Recognizing his frame instantly, the bots watched as he slowly made his way toward the exit, his wings held high and proud on his back. Only a few, those closest to him, would have noticed the strain those wings were under.

Once outside, his gaze instantly went to the sky. Dark clouds gathered on the horizon and made their way towards him. Nearby, mining shuttles from the asteroid field hurried to land before the storm started.

He transformed and drove off base, noting as he did that many of his fellow bots had reverted back to their hover forms. He had not done so as he had not seen the point in exploring this world, and its bumpy landscape was rather rough on his undercarriage. Gravel and rocks bounced up to bite into his frame. He winced mentally, more concerned with what Ratchet would have to say then the actual pain it was causing. He scanned the nearby area and finding what he was looking for he moved towards a small hill nearby. From there he would be alone to watch the storm come.

The rain held special meaning for him, and there were few that understood why. The twins, Prime and Ratchet were probably the only ones left that did. For Prowl, the rain wasn't about the nourishment it gave the planet. It wasn't about the power or darkened beauty a storm could bring with it. And it was never, ever about the fear an intense storm could portray. For Prowl, the promise of rain meant that he would be closer to the only one that had ever captured his spark.

The rain had been present the first night he had dared approach his love. It was that same night he had first kissed Jazz. It had been there the day Jazz had first told him that he loved him. And there were many, many nights that he could recall simply being curled in Jazz's arms, listening to the soft pitter-patter of rain against the Arks hull.

As he lowered himself to the ground he turned his face towards the incoming storm. The silvery sky was darkened by the ominous clouds. An oppressive silence swirled around him, only to be broken by the whining of an overtaxed shuttle engine as it made for the base, rushing to make landfall before the storm hit with full intensity. He ignored it, certain that if there was a problem, others on the base could handle it. Keeping his face turned towards the horizon, he leaned back and imagined Jazz's arms closing around him.

Sideswipe watched Prowl slowly leave the building, heaving a soft sigh he turned towards his brother. "I really thought he would have gotten over Jazz by now. I mean its been centuries."

Sunstreaker pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and headed down the hall towards their quarters with Sideswipe trailing behind.

"Its not always that simple, Sides. Sometimes even an unbonded spark can love another so deeply that it doesn't matter if they were never bonded. And losing that kind of love would be impossible to recover from."

The two continued to their quarters in silence. As they passed through the doors though, Sunstreaker turned towards his brother, his face carrying a concerned look.

"Do you know what worries me the most, Sides?"

Startled, Sideswipe stared at his brother, unable to remember ever hearing his brother say he was worried before. "What?"

"That one day we will only find Prowls greyed frame."

"You think he would offline himself?"

Sunstreaker sighed and shook his head. "No, he would never defile Jazz's memory in that regard. But its possible for his spark to simply give up if he decides there's nothing holding him here anymore."

Sideswipes mouth opened and closed, for once uncertain of what he should say. Silence filled the room for a few moment before Sideswipe finally spoke up, his voice was low and had a quality to it that Sunstreaker could not remember ever hearing before.

"Maybe it would be for the best, Sunny. I mean Prowl is in pain every single day. It seems a little selfish of us."

Sunstreaker stared at him, unable to think of a response. The Primes voice sounded over the intercom, saving him from having to.

"Attention all Bots. We have a shuttle with new arrivals coming in."

Sideswipe grinned, his previous conversation forgotten as he grabbed Sunstreakers arm and practically drug his brother out the door. They never missed the shuttles bringing new bots to their home. It had been a very long war and nearly everybot on the the base had a friend, family member or lover that they waited for and hoped would be on the next shuttle.

The war had scattered the bots, and as those that had returned to Cybertron set out on their journey they left behind a trail of probes. These probes had been designed to only respond to a Autobot signal and were instructed to give anyone accessing them the direction the bots had been headed. As a result every so often a shuttle, transport or even a single autobot would find their way to the new planet. In the beginning, Prowl had never missed an arrival. But his spark could only handle the disappointment so many times, and he had eventually stopped showing up. While the twins could not fault him for it, they continued to go, hoping that one day, fate would be on their side and bring the bots they missed home.

_Prowl sat at his desk, working and attempting to ignore the looks that Jazz kept shooting at him. He knew that it would not be long before the usually hyper bot would start asking whatever seemed to be on his mind, and he would not get any more work done. _

_Jazz shifted and leaned forward in his chair. "Prowler?"_

"_Yes Jazz?" Prowl kept his attention mostly on the padd he as working on, but glanced covertly at the fidgeting bot across from him._

_Jazz ran a hand over the desk between him and Prowl almost nervously. This caught Prowls full attention as Jazz was very rarely nervous about anything. But deciding to tease the saboteur a little more, he pretended to keep studying the padd in-front of him._

"_I have a question, and I would like a serious answer."_

"_Yes, Jazz?"_

_Silence stretched between them long enough that Prowl was about to give up the charade and see just what was on his mates mind, when Jazz shifted again and spoke softly._

"_When this war is over, will you bond with me?"_

_Prowls spark pulsed in his chest, and he forced himself not to race around the desk and gather Jazz into his arms. Determined to tease his love a little more, he calmed his spark and continued to gaze at the padd, even though he was no longer interested in what was written there._

"_Yes, Jazz"_

_Elation crossed Jazz's faceplates before he noticed that Prowl was still deep in his work and the realization that he had probably not even heard a word of what he had said washed the look away._

"_Prowl, did you even hear me? I just asked you to bond with me."_

_With a chuckle, Prowl gave up the pretense and half stood to lean over the desk. With a caress, he slid a hand under Jazz's chin and pulled gently, bringing the bot close enough to kiss him deeply. Pulling away, he leaned his fore-helm against Jazz's and smiled tenderly at the dazed look on his mates faceplates._

"_I heard you Jazz, and yes, I will bond with you when this is over."_

_Jazz laughed and pulled Prowl close for another kiss. _

Arms tightened around Prowl but he didn't realize that they weren't just his imagination, his attention focused on the sky as the first drops of rain began to fall. Smiling softly he curled deeper into the embrace, absently caressing the hand that pressed against his chestplates. His gaze turned towards the sky as it began to rain in ernest. The wet drops hitting his armor with soft pings before sliding down to leave a trail on his armor. Warm lips pressed against his helm and Prowls spark pulsed with contentment. Happy to be in his mates arms once again, even if it was simply in his imagination.

"It's raining, Jazz." Prowls voice was but a whisper, barely audible above the sound of the storm.

"Let it rain, my love, let it rain."

Prowl froze. Those words, while so like the last time he had heard them, were no figment of imagination. He turned to face the bot holding him slowly, almost afraid of what he would find. When his gaze found that oh so familiar visor, his spark clenched hard in his chest. He reached up to touch it softly, still afraid that Jazz would vanish, that he would turn out to be just a mirage.

Jazz gave a smile and pressed into Prowls hand before kissing the bot passionately. A few minutes later a loud crash of thunder startled them and they drew apart. The rain began to fall harder, turning into a downpour. The two bots curled closer and watched the storm. Content to simply hold one another. There were question that needed to be answered, but they could wait.


	3. Let it Rain - Sad Ending

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own them, and not making any money off of it.

Notes: This is a sequel to Rain Dance. There are two versions. One that has a happy ending and one that is rather sad. I decided to go ahead and post both here. Let it Rain was done for the PxJ Anniversary Challenge on the LJ community.

Warning: Character Death, not descriptive.

_**Let it Rain**_

_Prowl leaned back into Jazz's arms, the pain of the wound across his chestplates numbing and fading away as Ratchets sedative began to work. He could vaguely hear his mate's voice in his audio, whispering soft words of love and comfort. The sounds of the battle died away in the background as the 'cons were forced to retreat once more. Almost distractedly he became aware of a soft pinging against his armor and a dampness that had nothing to do with Jazz's tears. _

_Pulling as much of his processor out of the fog that seemed to drag him down as he could, he focused on the wet feeling pooling on his doorwings. His mind working far slower then normal from lack of energon, he finally realized that it was starting to rain. He smiled softly for the rain held a special meaning to him. He spoke, not noticing that he cut into the endless litany of meaningless words flowing from Jazz._

"_Jazz, Its raining." His voice was soft, barely a whisper. But he knew Jazz had heard._

"_Let it rain, my love, let it rain." Jazz pulled him closer and kissed his helm softly. It was the last thing Prowl was aware of as he slipped into the sedative induced recharge._

The memory faded and Prowl found himself back in his office. He slumped forward, burying his face into his arms. That memory had been centuries ago and had grown slightly fuzzy with time, but he could still feel Jazz's arms around him and hear the soft pinging of rain against their armor. And he could still remember the tired look of relief on his loves face when he had finally been allowed to wake back up. It had been far too long since he had felt Jazz's arms or the rain, and he dearly missed both.

The war had been over for centuries. Jazz's final mission had ended it. The decepticons had stepped up their attacks. Drawing not only the autobots into battles, but the humans as well. The loss of life began to mount on both sides and Optimus Prime realized a stop had to be put to it. He had sent a single mech deep into the enemies den with the orders to assassinate its leaders.

It had been successful. The war ended within days, the 'cons scattering without a leader to guide them. And while the rest of the autobots celebrated, Prowl waited for his mates return. When Jazz failed to return, they sent a team to his last known location. The team had returned empty handed. No one had seen or heard the mech. What few decepticons remained in the area swore they had never even known Jazz had been there until they located the grey frames of their leaders.

With there no longer being a need for the autobots to protect the humans, it slowly became apparent that there simply wasn't the room or resources on Earth to support both races. So the autobots returned to Cybertron taking a reluctant Prowl with them. Prowl had argued, fought and pleaded to remain behind, certain that he could find Jazz. But it was to no avail. The Prime refused to leave him behind and gave Prowl orders to assist in the rebuilding of their planet.

But Cybertron itself was a shattered planet. And after a century of trying to bring it back to life, the autobots were forced to admit it was a lost cause. As a result, they were forced to abandon the home they had once known. They took what they could salvage and left their world behind. Returning to Earth was impossible, so a team led by Prowl went out ahead of the rest in order to search for a planet that could meet their needs. It was a journey that had taken them centuries. Most planets already supported life or was incompatible with their own.

Finally they had found one. A beautiful silver and blue planet that hosted a unique combination of organic materials and metals. The planets atmosphere would have been toxic to humans, but held just enough oxygen to cool the Cybertronians internal systems. The planets system included

a bright sun that took a little getting used to and an asteroid field that the bots were able to harvest for building metals. It was far enough away from other lifeforms that they would not be bothered.

A temporary base had been built for the bots to stay in while plans for the planet were made. It was here, in this base that Prowl spent all his time. He worked more then he had when the war had been going on. He never stepped foot outside. Never once took a look at the planet that was now home. Few bots risked his temper in order to talk with him.

A knock sounded at the door and before he could tell them to go away, both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pushed their way inside. Prowl let out a low growl of irritation, in no mood to deal with the twins at the moment. They were two of the few that still sought him out, and there was nothing he could do to chase them away. If he yelled at them, they yelled back. If he stuck them in the brig, they got Ratchet or Optimus Prime to let them out and were soon back. If he struck out at them, they simply endured it. If he hid from them, they found him.

But more often then not, they were what kept him sane these days. There had been times in the past that he had given up hope of everything, tempted far too many times to simply fade away. But the twins were always there to bring him back, even if they weren't aware of it. And he wasn't sure if he should hate them or be grateful. For Prowl, life without Jazz was merely an existence. A very painful one at that.

Facing the twins, Prowl scowled. "What do you want this time?"

Sunstreaker scowled back and crossed his arms while Sideswipe gave a small smile before responding. "We are going out to explore the planet and thought you might like to come with us."

Prowl was already shaking his head before the red bot was finished talking. "No thank you. I have no wish to see this planet."

"Prowl-" Sideswipe sighed as he saw the stubborn look cross his commanders faceplates. Turning, he and his brother made their way to the door. Once there, Sunstreaker paused and turned back.

"Fine, have it your way. But there is a storm incoming and it is expected to rain." Upon saying that, Sunstreaker followed his twin out of the room.

Prowl returned to his work, content to be left alone finally. But the twins last words kept coming back, and the promise of rain slowly lured him outside. He ignored the looks cast at him by the other autobots as he left the building. Before this, he had never once stepped out in to the world they now called home, and many mechs had believed that he never would. Recognizing his frame instantly, the bots watched as he slowly made his way toward the exit, his wings held high and proud on his back. Only a few, those closest to him, would have noticed the strain those wings were under.

Once outside, his gaze instantly went to the sky. Dark clouds gathered on the horizon and made their way towards him. Nearby, mining shuttles from the asteroid field hurried to land before the storm started.

He transformed and drove off base, noting as he did that many of his fellow bots had reverted back to their hover forms. He had not done so as he had not seen the point in exploring this world, and its bumpy landscape was rather rough on his undercarriage. Gravel and rocks bounced up to bite into his frame. He winced mentally, more concerned with what Ratchet would have to say then the actual pain it was causing. He scanned the nearby area and finding what he was looking for he moved towards a small hill nearby. From there he would be alone to watch the storm come.

The rain held special meaning for him, and there were few that understood why. The twins, Prime and Ratchet were probably the only ones left that did. For Prowl, the rain wasn't about the nourishment it gave the planet. It wasn't about the power or darkened beauty a storm could bring with it. And it was never, ever about the fear an intense storm could portray. For Prowl, the promise of rain meant that he would be closer to the only one that had ever captured his spark.

The rain had been present the first night he had dared approach his love. It was that same night he had first kissed Jazz. It had been there the day Jazz had first told him that he loved him. And there were many, many nights that he could recall simply being curled in Jazz's arms, listening to the soft pitter-patter of rain against the Arks hull.

Sideswipe watched Prowl slowly leave the building, heaving a soft sigh he turned towards his brother. "I really thought he would have gotten over Jazz by now. I mean its been centuries."

Sunstreaker pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and headed down the hall towards their quarters with Sideswipe trailing behind.

"Its not always that simple, Sides. Sometimes even an unbonded spark can love another so deeply that it doesn't matter if they were never bonded. And losing that kind of love would be impossible to recover from."

The two continued to their quarters in silence. As they passed through the doors though, Sunstreaker turned towards his brother, his face carrying a concerned look.

"Do you know what worries me the most, Sides?"

Startled, Sideswipe stared at his brother, unable to remember ever hearing his brother say he was worried before. "What?"

"That one day we will only find Prowls greyed frame."

"You think he would offline himself?"

Sunstreaker sighed and shook his head. "No, he would never defile Jazz's memory in that regard. But its possible for his spark to simply give up if he decides there's nothing holding him here anymore."

Sideswipes mouth opened and closed, for once uncertain of what he should say. Silence filled the room for a few moments before Sideswipe finally spoke up, his voice was low and had a quality to it that Sunstreaker could not remember ever hearing before.

"Maybe it would be for the best, Sunny. I mean Prowl is in pain every single day. It seems a little selfish of us."

Sunstreaker stared at him, unable to think of a response. The twins fell into an uncomfortable silence after that, each thinking about what Sideswipe had said.

A large boulder had been placed on the hill, no doubt with the intention of being a seat from which to watch sunsets. Prowl settled instead at the base of the boulder, leaning back against it with his doorwings on either side. Taking a deep breath he inhaled the scent of the looming storm before reaching into his subspace and retrieving a small object. He cradled the golden shard of glass in his palm gently, almost reverently. It was old and so very fragile that with the barest amount of pressure it could turn to dust. It was a fragment of a much larger piece. A vase that once held more then just memories. As it lay in his hand, a soft gust of wind blew across it to carry the faded scent of roses to his olfactory sensors. Closing his optics, Prowl allowed himself to be drawn back into the memories the scent provoked.

"_Jazz, please..." Prowl stared at his love with pleading optics. "It's too dangerous."_

"_I have to. This war has gone on long enough as it is. If there's a chance I can end it, I have to take it." Jazz leaned against Prowls chestplates and wrapped his arms around the bot tightly. _

_Prowl closed his optics and buried his helm against Jazz's neck, his own arms coming up to encircle the other just as tightly as he was being held. With his voice muffled against Jazz's frame, he whispered softly into the others audio. "I love you, Promise to come back?"_

"_Always." Jazz leaned back just far enough so that he could capture Prowls lips in a soft but desperate kiss. Holding the kiss for a long time, he did his best to memorize everything about Prowl that he loved. Finally and reluctantly he ended the kiss and leaned his helm against Prowls."I love you too."_

_Prowl pulled away and moved to the desk sitting in the corner. Jazz watched in curiosity as Prowl retrieved something and made his way back to him. He extended his hand and Jazz stared in confusion as Prowl held the metal rose out for him to take. _

"_Prowl, Wha-" He extended a finger and lightly brushed it over the rose, smiling as it opened all the way. _

"_I want you to take it with you, Jazz."_

"_But I gave it to you." Confusion returned to his faceplates, and a sudden worry that Prowl didn't want him anymore because of this mission._

"_And you can give it back to me when you return. It'll bring you luck." Prowl smiled softly as Jazz took the rose and placed it in his subspace. When the bot was done, Prowl instantly pulled the mech back into his arms for another kiss. _

"_Ill always return to you, one way or another."_

_Those last words echoed through Prowls processor a week later as a furious anger and a sense of betrayal flooded through him. Jazz had lied, he had not returned. With his spark pulsing hard, Prowl slammed a fist into the door that the Prime had just exited. The pain in his hand only served to fuel his anger and Prowl began to systematically tear apart thei- his quarters. _

_Reaching his desk, he began to grab things from it and throw them against the wall. Too late did he realize he held the golden vase in his fist. The sound of breaking glass jerked him out of the fog surrounding his processor and he knelt next to the broken shards of glass. Sadness and loss rushed into fill the space that had held anger and betrayal only moments before. _

_He gently picked up a fragment of glass and touched it almost reverently. As he did, the soft fragrance of roses drifted up to greet him. The pain his spark flooded over to fill every part of him and he knelt there for a very long time,mourning. And yet, through all the pain, a part of him refused to completely believe he would never see Jazz again._

Opening his optics, he stared at the wall of rain slowly working its way across the valley below. It would be here within moments, and as it neared, Prowl could almost feel Jazz's presence. It was almost like coming home. And a feeling of belonging that he hadn't felt in centuries fell over him. And he finally understood. Jazz was not gone, but simply waiting for him.

Touching the glass shard gently, he sent out a signal to activate the computer his quarters. He then initiated a program that had been designed centuries ago and regularly updated since then. It was designed to send out pre-written messages to his friends. One was to the twins, thanking them for all they had done for him, and asking them not to blame themselves. Another was meant for the Prime. No explanations, because Prowl didn't really think it was needed, but it did carry a sparkfelt thanks for the leader as well as a list of candidates to take over the SIC's position. Sunstreaker was on that list because Prowl felt he could make a good choice. The bot had changed a lot since the end of the war. And while they were not at war anymore, Prowl knew that a military section would be kept to protect their new home.

A bright flash of silver lightening lit the sky followed closely by the loud crash of thunder. Rain began to fall softly on Prowls armor and he smiled as he felt what could only be Jazz wrap around him. And for the first time since he had lost Jazz, he was happy.

"It's raining, Jazz" The words were whispered, barely audible above the storm.

Prowl relaxed slowly, the hand holding the piece of vase lowering to lay in his lap. Warmth surrounded him and hugged him tightly as his spark began to fade. A single rain drop hit the glass shard and it crumbled to dust. Wind that had been swirling around him caught the golden dust from a greying hand and scattered it into the sky, carrying the scent of roses with it.

"_Let it rain, my love, let it rain."_


End file.
